1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus, a test method, a calibration device, and a calibration method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a test apparatus for testing a device under test such as a CPU or memory includes an optical interface or the like, and tests a device under test that includes an optical interface, as shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2 and the Non-Patent Document, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-220660
Patent Document 2: International Publication WO 2007-013128
Non-Patent Document: Ian A. Young, et al., “Optical I/O Technology for Tera-Scale Computing”, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, January 2010, Vol. 45, No. 1, pp. 235-248
To test such a device under test including an optical interface, an optical signal is output to the device under test and an optical response signal corresponding to the optical signal is detected, and therefore it is necessary to include a photometric unit or the like for optical communication. With such a test apparatus, when testing a plurality of devices under test, a plurality of photometric units are provided to correspond to the plurality of devices under test or the device under test is exchanged every time testing is performed, and this requires significant cost and effort. Furthermore, when testing a device under test that handles both electrical signals and optical signals, it is difficult to separately judge both pass/fail of the connection state of the optical interface handling the optical signal and pass/fail of the device under test 10.